


Good for nothing is the name they'll remember me by

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, Domestic, Drabble, Ficlet, Relationship Problems, Sad, disaster human, sad romantic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Good for nothing is the name they'll remember me bydone nothin' with my life for no one, I'm just waitin' to dieI turned my back on the world~ Louisa by Lord Huron// Or Hob's disastrous dating life lol :'(





	1. Dates

“I’m just going to town. I’ll probably be back around midnight, if not sooner,” papa tells us. He always says that when he goes to town for unknown reasons. But I think I know where he is going.

 “Again?” I ask.

Papa smiles at me and nods. “Yes, Joshua. Sometimes your father needs to get out. Else he’ll get lonely.” I mutter something. _But are we not enough company?_

Okay, I understand where’s he’s getting at. And I also realize he isn’t meeting with friends. I’m sure he meets up with women he sees as potential partners.  So I just smile along and wave him goodbye.

 

\--

 

When Mister Blue returns, I see a sad face. It’s not the first time he comes home with a tired and sad face. I wonder what the reason behind it is now.

  * Was the glass eye a turnoff?
  * Does she not like the uber blue accents?
  * Did he mention us?
  * Does he not find her as beautiful as initially thought/imagined?
  * Did their personalities clash?



 

“Joshua?”

 “Yes?”

“You’re still up?”

 “I couldn’t sleep, papa.”

“I see. Come sit next to me.” He pats on the couch and I walk over to him. He turns on the TV and blankly stares at whatever is on it. I decide it’s better to not ask why his date went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me a disaster man :')


	2. Meaningless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what loneliness does to a man?  
> Turn him into the walking dead

I may be young but over the years, I’ve got a pretty good grasp on the activities some adults participate in. To be honest, it’s a real case of: ignorance is bliss.

 

Mister Blue, when he came to this place, had no partner. He did not seem to care for one either. But as years passed by, we all realized he actually yearned for company. In the romantic sense. With us, however, it made it difficult for him to find someone compatible.

 

Sometimes Mister Blue brings home someone. Always a woman. And sometimes they’d share a bed. There are nights I shouldn’t be awake. Especially not if he let a new woman inside the house. But childish curiosity often wins it from my maturing brain.

 When I listen intensively, I hear Mister Blue laugh and talk. I hear the woman as well. Laughing, talking and chattering away. Most of the time, they’re discussing boring or incomprehensible adult topics.

Once and only _if_ they make it to the bedroom, the weird conversation continues. It gets interrupted by sappy and soggy kissing noises and other unholy noises. I try to ignore those noises and cover my ears with my pillow. Or I seek distraction in my siblings.

 

Whatever happens behind those closed doors is not really any of our business. But I know what happens there, more often than not, affects Mister Blue. And sadly, not always in a good way.

I swear, one time I heard him cry. Not much later, the door to his bedroom got opened and the woman left without saying a word except something that hurt him.

 

 “What’s going on?” I ask my older siblings.

“I don’t know,” Elizabeth says.

 “Same. I wasn’t really awake,” Black mutters.

Then I look for Joshua. “I think he’s involved in some adult things in the hopes of feeling better. Or maybe in forgetting someone. But it doesn’t spark much joy in him. Most of the times it just seems to leave him emptier than before.”

 “That’s sad. Why does he do it then?”

“I dunno, Cay. Sometimes adults do inexplicable things even though they know it can hurt them.”

 “That’s _really_ sad,” I mutter.

“I know. It is indeed. But there’s nothing we can do about it. Except be there for him when needed.”


	3. Familiar

Her name is Grace. That’s how he introduces the woman to us. I’m suspicious and she seems to be suspicious of us. She can’t even see us and I see Mister Blue’s worried grimace.

She can hear us though. At first she seemed to be in shock. I wonder if she’d faint like some did before. She doesn’t but Mister Blue then tells us to go to our room. I sigh and roll my eyes before following my peers upstairs.

 

Apparently Grace was an old friend of Mister Blue. More so, she was his girlfriend.

 “She was my girl. But that was a long, long time ago.”

“Why not reunite with her?”

 “She has someone else. She has a life on her own. I’m not needed for that. So I won’t interrupt,” Mister Blue explains to us.

 “Oh.”

“Sometimes people move on. Leaving others behind. But that’s alright.”


	4. Nothing

Many dates have been fruitless. Many nights spend alone. Those in company were not always enjoyable nor did it get anywhere either. Which brings me to the point I am now: I gave up.

 Well, I gave up on romance.

 

And then something happened that stirred up my life once more. Then _Karlus_ happened. The absolute bastard showed up on my doorstep one day with a bunch of weirdos and expected me to just embrace him with open arms. Although we had find some kind of peace after the betrayal more than ten years ago, we didn’t care bothering each other anymore

 I may have not seen him anymore after that weird reunion but the damned Eye Stealer is more on my mind than ever.

So much more than I want to admit. My children aren’t stupid and catch onto my frustration. Of course they want to know what’s going on inside my head but I don’t let them. I tell them it’s nothing. But a man can only hide so much before it gets too much.

 

One night, I go outside to the garden. The moon is extra bright tonight or I’m just over emotional. I stare at the black sky. For a second it feels like I’m back in college: chaotic and clueless.

I clench my fist and point it at the moon as if to challenge it. “Damn you, Karlus Santós!” I shout it. Somewhere a dog barks. I wonder if it’s in response to my frustration or just ad random.

 

The next day my hand trembles when I hold my phone. This should be the right number.

 “It’s your hermano, Carlito.”

“K-Karlus?” I hesitate. I damn my voice for trembling as much as my hand.

 “Hob? How did you- You sneaky stalker! Anyway, how’s it going?”

I wish I could cry a river but I must keep up a façade. Stay strong. “Fine. You?”

 “Gosh, there’s so much I could tell you. I’ve been on quite the adventure and-”

“So you can come over,” I cut him off. It’s almost not a question but a _command_. For a moment it gets silent on the other side. I gulp. Shit. Did I fuck up?

 “I thought you’d never ask!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer was found weak. He wants the disaster str8 to be happy with the disaster gay.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me a disaster man


End file.
